memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: Titan
Given that the majority of the characters in the Star Trek: Titan series are nonhuman, I thought it would be helpful to indicate which characters were members of which species (and which sex, where applicable).--Empok Nor 02:26, 1 Jun 2005 (UTC) characters i have followed the tv and movie series for along time and i have to admit that i would know the characters for the orginal and the next generation. the thing is the other series such as voyager or deep space nine and such im not really sure i would know them just by their name. if there are any of these characters in this new series could you list w/ their species there prior experience in star fleet, such as they were on the crew of such and such. this would be so helpful for a trek fan who does love the series but just havent gotten the full experience that i really should have. thanks shane :Any character that existed in a canon series will appear in the form of a link to an article about their canon appearances. all you have to do is click and navigate to Tuvok's article by clicking Tuvok's name. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:56, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) characters and summaries As the novel series grows, i think that the "premise" and "characters" portion of this page should be reserved for info about the series as a whole, for example, we should only list characters here once they've appeared in more than one book in the series -- otherwise, the info about them would be better placed in the single novel they appeared in. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:55, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) :if there is a desire to hae a complete list of supporting characters (i.e. Titan's crew) -- please annotate the list with each characters individual appearances in the novels. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:01, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) revert I took the comment "The Edosian race which has also been called Edoan, has been changed in the New Frotnier Books to Triexian" off the page because it's inaccurate. Though the New Frontier novel Cold Wars established that Arex was a Triexian, not an Edoan as has been commonly thought, the short story "The Road to Edos" in No Limits explained that there still are Edoans out there, they're very similar to the Triexians and often confused with them. The Edoans can be distinguished, however, by the fact that they are "more animated." -- Steve 04:05, 2 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I also just took out the note that Keru and Hawk were "possibly the first" homosexual couple in Star Trek-- they were predated, at least, by the two cadets in The Best and the Brightest and a couple in Jeri Taylor's Pathways. -- Steve 02:46, 18 April 2006 (UTC) another revert Just took out link to non-canon character.Jaz 21:59, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) :The whole "non-canon characters going on book pages" thing has always irked me, but it's for the greater good I guess. I do think we need a better way to organize non-canon people though. Weyoun 22:06, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Perhaps all non-canon characters that occur in more than one book could be placed in a Star Trek: Titan characters article (but then, we also have characters that appear in multiple books of multiple series). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :::This may open up another can of worms, but I think I agree with the suggestion under specific circumstances. :::*First, this should not become the norm for all lists of non-canon items on novel pages, but be restricted to the few cases where the length of the list exceeds the potential length of the rest of the article - this is probably just the case with the first novel in a new series. :::*Second, it should be made clear that this list is a production POV or "Trek franchise" article. We might need to get a compromise on Template talk:Meta. :::*Third, to underline the above, this new list should only be linked from its parent article and other places (probably background information somewhere) using its correct title, not in the form of Name of non-canon character. For example, write: :::**''Onnta is one of the Star Trek: Titan characters, not :::**This character is called Onnta :::-- Cid Highwind 13:25, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::My solution is that only characters that have recurred in any form should be listed on the "characters" pages -- one shots can be listed in the article about the novel they appeared in, thereby saving us the trouble of duplicating the data on two separate pages. If a character has two appearances, they will be part of the character list in two novels, and the "characters" page entry about them should be a link to the two novels, and the further information belongs there: ::For example: ::*in "Novel #1": ::** Ensign Ricky was an operations ensign who originated in Duluth. ::*in "Novel #2": ::** Lieutenant (JG) Ricky was an operations ensign who died at the Argus Array when Kor stabbed him. ::*on the ''Novel characters page: ::** Mr. Ricky was assigned to the Excalibur. He appeared in "Novel #1" and "Novel #2". ::I hope this cuts down on duplicating small pieces of trivia, but still maintaining them in an interconnected form. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:47, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Books First Hope no one minds but I moved the list of titles to the top of the menu because I can't help feeling that most surfers would be looking for that more often. It just makes sense to me to have the most commonly sought for item front and center. - rkk 11:34, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Canon Is this series of novels canon? :No. Nothing but episodes and movies are canon. — Morder 07:00, 3 April 2009 (UTC)